


Are You Bored Yet?

by Bechloe00



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Hardy Champ Being an Asshole, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Minor Hardy Champ/Waverly Earp, Minor Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Protective Nicole Haught, Protective Wynonna Earp, Song Lyrics, Supportive Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe00/pseuds/Bechloe00
Summary: Freshly out of high school, Waverly Earp is hoping for a normal summer, that is, before Nicole Haught returns to Purgatory. Each chapter is based on a different song.
Relationships: Hardy Champ/Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Are You Bored Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallows ft Clairo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIgmyE5Juzw

**What’s wrong? You’ve been asking but I don’t have an answer. How come? I’m still thinking, let’s pretend to fall asleep now. When we get old will we regret this? Too young to think about all that shit.**

_Baby what’s wrong?_ Champ asked as he leaned in trying to kiss Waverly and she turned her head, taking his lips on her cheek instead. _What? Nothing’s wrong Champ, I’m just not in the mood right now._ She answered. She hadn’t been in the mood much to do anything with Champ lately. But when he invited himself over on a Friday night, Waverly figured it was better than him getting drunk in some field with the boys. At least this way she wasn’t alone. Though at this point she might rather be alone than spending time with her boyfriend. _How come baby? I came over here just to be with you._ He whined, trying to plant another kiss on her. Giving in, Waverly allowed him to kiss her. When he tried to put his hand under her shirt she immediately pulled away from him. _Oh man I’m so tired, I think you should head out._ Waverly said, doing the best fake yawn she could muster. _Aww but baby, we were just getting started_. Champ pouted. _I know baby, but Wynonna will be home soon, and you remember what happened last time_. Waverly reminded him. _Oh yeah._ Champ said recalling the last time Wynonna came home to find Champ and Waverly making out on the couch. 

(2 months ago)

_That’s my baby sister!_ Wynonna shouted as she walked through the door to find Champ and Waverly in a deep lip lock. _Get off her!_ Wynonna shouted, throwing her almost empty beer bottle at them, hitting Champ square in the back. _Wynonna!_ Waverly gasped as she quickly pulled back from Champ attempting to fix her hair. _You could’ve injured purgatory’s best rodeo star!_ Champ shouted back at Wynonna. _If you touch my sister again, it’ll be much worse next time. Get out of here Champ!_ Wynonna shouted, throwing his backpack at him and storming up the stairs. After shoving Champ out the door with the promise of a text, Waverly rushed up the stairs after her sister. _Uh what was all that about? I’m not a child Wynonna, I’m 18!_ Waverly huffed out, slamming Wynonna’s door. _Babygirl, you have the choice of anyone in Purgatory and you chose Champ Hardy?_ Wynonna asked in disgust, literally, making a retching noise after saying his name. _He’s not as bad as you think Wynonna, he has some redeeming qualities. Plus, the tattoos are kinda hot._ Waverly said, smirking a little bit. _Oh yeah, cause nothing says mature like going to the tattoo shop on your 18th birthday and getting 2 full sleeves._ Wynonna said, rolling her eyes.

(present time) 

_I guess I should get going then, don’t wanna risk getting injured. Rodeo season is coming up soon._ Champ said, puffing out his chest. _See, so you need your sleep so you can be well rested_. Waverly chimed in. _Hmm, or you could help me increase my stamina_. Champ said, suggestively raising his eyebrows at Waverly. Just then, there was the sound of a car door slamming. _Shit, bye babe._ Champ said as he scurried to the backdoor, to make an escape before Wynonna came in swinging. 

**When we get old will we regret this? Too young to think about all that shit.**

After Champ left, Waverly waited for Wynonna to come in so she could say goodnight to her big sister. After catching up real quick and saying their goodnights, Waverly headed up the stairs to her bed. Once her night routine had been completed, she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. _Ugh, why do I put up with Champ? Wynonna hates him, I don’t even want to spend time with him half the time. Maybe I’m just wasting my time. I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna marry him. Or maybe I will. Because I’m stuck in this shitty little town, where my best dating option is Champ Hardy._ Waverly spoke out quietly, hoping someone else could answer, but she knew it was just her in the room. _Oh no, am I going to regret saying yes to him asking me out?_ Waverly panicked, getting worked up by her own thoughts. _No Waverly, you’re fine_. _You don’t have to regret it. You’re 18, way too young to be thinking about marriage._ She assured herself before rolling over, closing her eyes, and falling asleep. 

**‘Cause we can stay at home and watch the sunset. But I can’t help from asking, “Are you bored yet?”**

_Hey baby._ Champ greeted when Waverly picked up her phone, rolling her eyes at the name on the screen. _Hey Champ, what’s up?_ She questioned. _Well the boys were wondering if we wanted to go to Shorty’s tonight?_ Champ asked. Waverly rolled her eyes again, ever since Champ’s friends had all turned 18, they spent every Saturday night at Shorty’s drinking. _Ugh, why did Alberta’s drinking age have to be 18?_ Waverly questioned to herself. _Actually Champ, why don’t you come here tonight? Wynonna will be out till the late hours of the night._ Waverly asked, hoping to avoid the bar and her drunken older sister that spent most of her waking hours there. _Fine, but only cause I love youuuu._ Champ said, drawing out the last vowel. _Ok, see you in a bit_. Waverly said refusing to return the sentiment, before hitting the end call icon on her phone. The only thing worse than spending time alone with Champ, was spending time with him and ‘the boys’ as he insisted they be referred to.

Waverly spent the next hour preparing for the date she had planned for them that evening. _Baby what’s that?_ Champ said eyeing the blanket Waverly was holding when she opened the door for him. _C’mon, we’re gonna go out behind the barn and watch the sunset_. Waverly said grabbing Champ’s hand and leading him off the porch. 

_Babyyyy, are you bored yet?_ Champ asked impatiently as the sun had just begun setting. _No Champ._ Waverly replied. _C’mon, I can think of lots of better things we could be doing._ Champ said, sliding his hand down Waverly’s leg. _Champ, I just want to enjoy the sunset._ Waverly said smacking his hand away. _Ugh, fine._ Champ said, laying back on his elbows and observing the beautiful pink and orange sky. 

**Feels like I’ve known you my whole life.**

_Waves!_ Wynonna screamed up the stairs as she stumbled through the front door. _Waves!_ Wynonna shouted again, still no answer. _Ugh, guess we’re going up_. Wynonna groaned, stumbling up the stairs, clinging to the banister for support. _Waverly!_ Wynonna shouted, swinging Waverly’s door open, hitting the wall in the process. _What Wynonna? I’m sleeping._ Waverly mumbled, half awake. _Waverly! I-I-I forgot to tell you last nighttttt. Nicole is gonna be home tomorrow, and we’re throwing her a partyyy! She graduated from college police, no wait, police college._ Wynonna slurred, sitting down on the edge of Waverly’s bed. _Nicole is coming home?_ Waverly asked eagerly, any trace of sleep now gone from her voice. _Yeah! You know tall ginger_. Wynonna answered holding her hand above her head to demonstrate Nicole’s height. _Yes Wynonna, I’m pretty sure I remember Nicole. She was only your best friend from the time I was born, it would be kind of hard to forget her._ Waverly said fondly remembering her sister's best friend. She hadn’t seen Nicole in years.

Nicole, being 5 years older than her and 1 year younger than Wynonna, had practically grown up with the Earp sisters. Waverly had just been born a few days ago, when Nicole walked into Purgatory Elementary School for her first day of Junior Kindergarten. That same day she would find that she was in a Junior/Senior split class. That same day, some boys were picking on Nicole for her flaming red hair and little 6 year old Wynonna had spat some insult back at them, and pulled Nicole away from the rude boys. Right then and there, they promised to be best friends. And 18 years later the two were still thick as thieves. Though after highschool, Wynonna decided to travel the world, while Nicole decided to go to university. Nicole would come back for the summers, working in Purgatory, but between her 2 jobs, she barely had time to spend with Wynonna and by extension, Waverly. Then when September came, she would hop back in her car and drive off to school. 4 years, and one Criminology degree later, Nicole had graduated and came back to Purgatory where her mother had a bbq and invited the whole town to celebrate her daughter’s accomplishments. That was the last time Waverly had seen Nicole. The day after the bbq, Nicole hopped on a plane to Paris, to begin her year long adventure around Europe. Deciding she needed some time before heading to police college, she figured once she was an officer, she wouldn’t have time to travel so she might as well do it while she was young. Waverly didn’t even get to see Nicole when she got back from Europe because she was on an overnight field trip out of town. By the time she got back, Nicole had packed up and moved away to police college. Waverly and Nicole had been quite close, being Wynonna’s little sister, she would often ask to play with Wynonna and Nicole. Wynonna would roll her eyes and tell her little sister to leave them alone, but Nicole would always stop her and make room for Waverly to play, making sure she was included. 

_Hello Waves._ Wynonna said, waving her hand in front of Waverly’s face. _Huh what?_ Waverly said as Wynonna interrupted her thoughts. _I saidddd, Nicole is bringing Shae, so we can finally meet her. I always knew Haughtstuff would find a nice girl_. Wynonna said, smiling at her friend’s happiness. _Oh yeah, Shae._ Waverly said, almost disappointedly. She should be happy for Nicole right? _Ok well, I’m gonna head to bed now, I need to sleep this off._ Wynonna said waving at her head, referring to her drunk state. _Night Wynonna._ Waverly said, laying back down, a smile on her face. _NIcole is coming home_. Waverly whispered to herself before drifting back off. 

The next morning Waverly awoke in a great mood. _Nicole is coming today!_ Waverly squealed, jumping out of bed. Knowing full well Wynonna wouldn’t be out of bed until the crack of noon, Waverly decided to get supplies for the night. Getting everything but the alcohol, she figured Wynonna had that under control, Waverly headed home. When she pulled up to the homestead, she immediately recognized the retired police cruiser Nicole had saved up for in highschool. Leaving the bags in the Jeep, Waverly ran up the porch steps, flung the door open and bolted inside. _Nicoleeee!_ Waverly screamed running towards the kitchen where she saw the girl. At the sound of her name, from whom she knew was none other than Waverly Earp, the red head looked up just in time to see Waverly jump up at her. _Hey Waves._ Nicole said catching Waverly in a bear hug. It felt so familiar, Nicole always being older and taller, would always give Waverly bear hugs whenever the younger, smaller girl was upset. _Oh Waves, this is Shae._ Nicole said, still holding Waverly in a hug, turning them around so Waverly and Shae were face to face. _Hi Waverly, I’ve heard so much about you._


	2. Somebody Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1975 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bimd2nZirT4

**So I heard you’d found somebody else. And at first, I thought it was a lie.**

_Nicole tells me you’re the nicest girl in Purgatory._ Shae says walking up to Waverly as the party is in full swing. _Haha, it’s all in the smile and wave._ Waverly answers friendlily, trying to make a good impression on Nicole’s girlfriend. _And what about you? Wynonna tells me you’re a doctor. Though I don’t trust everything she says, you seem a bit young to be a full blown doctor._ Waverly asks with a small laugh. _Not quite, I am in medical school though. So a couple more years and I’ll be a doctor._ Shae answered. _Waverly_ , _over here._ Champ said, wildly waving his arms. _Oh excuse me, the boyfriend calls._ Waverly said excusing herself and going to see what Champ wanted. 

**I don’t want your body, but I hate to think about you with somebody else.**

_Hi Champ._ Waverly greeted. _Some party eh?_ Champ asked standing behind Waverly, placing his hands on her waist. _Yeah, leave it to Wynonna to throw a killer party_. Waverly answered, watching Shae make her way through the crowd back to Nicole, placing a kiss on her lips. _Ugh, do they really have to do that here?_ Waverly thought to herself. _Wait a minute, where did that come from? I’m not homphobic at all, Nicole should be able to kiss who she wants, when she wants. And Shae seems good for Nicole. I can’t think of anyone better. But then why is this bothering me? It’s not like I want to kiss Nicole. I guess I just want Nicole to be happy._ Waverly observed deep in thought, still staring at the couple. _I’m gonna get another drink baby, want anything?_ Champ’s words pulled Waverly from her thoughts. Gritting her teeth, Waverly answered. _Yeah, how about we liven this place up even more._ Dragging Champ over to the table where Wynonna had set out all the bottles of liquor. One, two, three shots later she felt a strong buzz in her head. _Dance with me_. Waverly said, pulling Champ as close to her body as she could. She noticed Nicole look over, a worried expression on her face, making sure the younger Earp was ok. Waverly just smiled back at the girl as she continued dancing with Champ. 

**Our love has gone cold, you’re intertwining your soul with somebody else.**

Over the next couple days, Waverly kept trying to make plans with Nicole and Wynonna, but each time the ginger replied that she was busy doing something with Shae. _Sorry Waves, we’re going on a hike. Sorry Waves, we’re having dinner with my mom. Sorry Waves, we’re doing this. Sorry Waves, we’re doing that._ After a while, Waverly became fed up. _It’s like she’s replaced us._ Waverly whined to Wynonna one night. _C’mon baby girl, you know that’s not fair. She’s just spending time with her girlfriend. Showing her around Purgatory._ Wynonna defended Nicole. _I guess_. Waverly answered. 

**And c’mon baby, you know this ain’t the last time that I’ll see your face.**

After days of trying to make plans with Nicole, Waverly succeeded. _I’m sorry I haven’t been around much lately Waverly. I’m just tryna make Shae feel at home, you know that._ Nicole said, offering a smile to Waverly from across the booth at the cafe. _Of course Nicole! I just miss my friend is all_. Waverly answered, returning the smile. _Besides, it’s not like you’ll never see me again. I’ve decided to stay in Purgatory!_ Nicole exclaimed, much to Waverly’s delight. _Really?_ The smaller girl asked. _Yeah! Nedley offered me a position in the sheriff's department._ Nicole explained. _Nicole that’s amazing!_ Waverly squealed, genuinely excited for her friend. _And I’m gonna ask Shae to move in with me._ Nicole blurted out, unable to contain her enthusiasm. _Oh._ Waverly said, her face falling. _That’s amazing Nicole, I’m sure she’ll love that idea._ Waverly quickly followed with a smile, hoping Nicole didn’t sense her disappointment. _Yeah, my mom really seems to like her. And I don’t think I could ever really leave Purgatory if I tried. I’d miss it too much, the history, the people, especially the Earp girls._ Nicole said winking at Waverly. 

**I’m looking through you, while you’re looking through your phone, and then leaving with somebody else. No I don’t want your body, but I’m picturing your body with somebody else.**

After discussing the logistics of Nicole staying in Purgatory, Waverly noticed Nicole’s attention shifted towards her phone. _Nicole, I’m not forcing you to stay here. If Shae wants you, go be with her._ Waverly said giving Nicole an out. _No Waves, I couldn’t do that to you._ Nicole replied. _Really Nicole, it’s ok_. Waverly said grabbing Nicole’s hand and squeezing it. Though Waverly quickly dropped her hand after she felt a fire rising in her chest, threatening to spill to her cheeks. _Only if you promise._ Nicole asked. _Of course Nicole, go get your girl._ Waverly said, smiling at her friend. _Ok Waves. Though we definitely have to hang out soon again! I miss my Earp girls._ Nicole said, grabbing her backpack and standing up from her seat. _Yeah of course! Text me eh?_ Waverly asked, also standing up. _Waverly Earp, I don’t think I could never not talk to you even if I tried._ Nicole responded smiling at the younger girl. Hoping Nicole didn’t see the blush creeping onto her cheeks, Waverly quickly embraced the taller girl. _Bye Nicole._ She said, grabbing her coffee and running out the door before Nicole could get another word in. 

Later that night, Waverly was lying in bed having a discussion with herself. _How long have Shae and her even been together? Nicole’s already asking her to move in. I mean I’ve heard of lesbians u-hauling, but I didn’t think it was an actual thing. Why should I care? It’s not like I want to move in with Nicole. It’s not like I want to fall asleep and wake up to Nicole’s face. I’m with Champ, I should be thinking about Champ’s face, not Nicole’s._ Waverly scolded herself. Waverly then looked at the clock, it was only 11:30, but somehow she felt exhausted, probably all that overthinking. After yawning several times, Waverly set an alarm on her phone and went to lay down. Hearing her phone incessantly buzzing, she realized there was an incoming call. Waverly would be lying if she didn’t say her face lit up when she saw Nicole’s name on her screen. _Nicole, what’s up? Everything ok?_ Waverly asked in her usual upbeat voice, though a bit concerned. _Hi Waves_. Nicole said, sounding dejected. _Umm, so yeah, everything isn’t ok. I tried calling Wynonna but I’m sure she’s still at Shorty’s._ Nicole explained. _Nicole, whatever it is, I’m here for you._ Waverly assured her. Nicole answered, an unusual shake in her voice. _Shae and I broke up, can I stay at your place tonight?_


End file.
